1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of reinforcing frame walls of building structures against horizontal loads, and includes frame wall reinforcement structures and methods of manufacturing such structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional frame wall construction in building structures employs vertical studs extending between a sole plate and a top plate, usually with a sheathing panel nailed to the studs to provide some reinforcement against horizontal loads exerted on the frame walls.
It is also well known to further reinforce such frame walls against horizontal loads by means of diagonal bracing extending across and inset into the outer faces of the studs, by angled bracing installed between successive pairs of studs or by diagonal or other sheathing on one or both sides of each wall.
Such conventional methods of reinforcing frame wall construction against horizontal loads are now becoming to be considered as insufficient. For example, observations of results of earthquakes have, in recent times, shown that there is a substantial need to further reinforce frame wall constructions against horizontal earthquake loads.
Such additional reinforcement is desirable, in particular, in the first-storey walls of buildings, which are weakened by the provision of doorways and, also, by the provision of windows which, in general, tend to be larger than those of the remaining storeys of the building, and in addition by the weight of the overlying building structure.
Furthermore, the above-described conventional bracing methods rely on the availability and level of carpentry skills of construction workers. Consequently, there is a real risk that shoddy construction methods may be used by insufficiently skilled workers or for other reasons, resulting in poorly reinforced wall constructions.